


Замок, где больше никто не живет

by henrie_cabieux



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henrie_cabieux/pseuds/henrie_cabieux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что остается после того, как разрушаются связи, длившиеся больше, чем следовало? За что зацепиться, когда перед тобой разверзается пропасть отчаяния? Чем заполнить часы одиночества и пустоты? И как вновь вынырнуть из бездны Никогда? Акио ищет себя после ухода Анси.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> По сути, это довольно депрессивная история, но автор любит ее за то, что ему удалось максимально близко текстом передать визуальный ряд и символическое наполнение аниме. Если вы любите играть словами и пробовать их на вкус – нам с вами по пути. Добро пожаловать =)

_Лишь тому, кто постигает все многообразие человеческих характеров,  
удается познать саму суть слова «одиночество»._

**isolement**

Что есть альфа, и что – омега?  
Где начинается одно и заканчивается другое?  
Как выяснить, откуда берет начало круг, какая половина его является левой, а какая – правой?  
Она говорила, что человек рожден для боли, но дарила наслаждение и счастье – пусть эфемерные, миражные, растворяющиеся в воздухе.  
Он считал, что человек рожден для радости, но причинял боль – только самую настоящую.  
И вместе они приносили окружающим особый дар: заставляли их чувствовать себя живыми. Более того – живее других.  
Лишь малая толика, верхушка айсберга, являвшего собой то, что не имело названия, хотя и могло быть передано двумя бессмысленными словами.  
Нас двое.  
Местоимение.  
Числительное.  
«Нас» больше не было.  
Здесь был только Акио.  
Один.

Ему казалось, он превосходно знает людей, ведь именно он и только он отвечал за происходящее. Но, оказавшись в одиночестве, Акио понял, что без Анси его знания несовершенны.  
В мире всегда живут семена червоточины. Они спят до времени и просыпаются накануне значительных событий, несущих в мир радикальные изменения. Как он мог не почувствовать нарождавшуюся червоточину, не отреагировать вовремя?  
Нет ответа.  
Есть много вопросов.  
И воспоминания.  
Воспоминания, приносящие боль, радость, грусть, злость, растерянность. Больше всего – растерянность. Отдельные, разрозненные события никак не желали складываться единую картину. Так чувствует себя паззл с недостающими элементами – как информационный диск с утерянными кластерами.  
Близнецы, равноценные половинки единого целого. Они вырастают друг из друга еще до рождения, как ложь из истины, как доброта из жестокости. Они врастают друг в друга, как циклы Луны и Солнца, как день врастает в ночь.  
Что же случится с миром, если отрезать от него половину?  
Акио никогда не расставался с Анси надолго. Видеть ее, слышать ее голос, касаться ее кожи, дышать ее дыханием и мыслить ее мыслями – так было почти всегда, сколько себя помнил Акио. И вдруг исчезло.  
«Я ухожу.»  
Так абсурдно, так пугающе, так неправильно, что невозможно сразу осознать.

_– Мой муж больше не интересуется Академией и полностью препоручает ее вашим заботам._

_– Я встретила другого человека. Я собираюсь за него замуж. Ты не против?_

Против?  
Он?  
Ему все равно.

_– Бессердечный ублюдок!_

А вы когда-нибудь видели сердечных ублюдков?  
Бессердечный... Да, это про него.  
Его сердце унесла с собой ведьма, о которой, как ему казалось, он знал все. Чем дальше она уходила, тем больше сосудов и сухожилий рвалось. Оборванные нити сиротливо вились в воздухе, словно осенняя паутина. А паучка, решившего попутешествовать, уносило все быстрее.  
Паучок Ананси[1].  
Анси.

В конце концов он поднял трубку и набрал номер пресс-центра.  
– Академия Отори закрывается после летних экзаменов. Необходимо сообщить ученикам и родителям об этом, а также вернуть деньги за оставшиеся семестры. Вы сами знаете, что делать.  
– Но... господин Отори...  
– Директорат больше не заинтересован в существовании подобного учебного заведения. Вы ведь помните, что это был эксперимент?  
– Да. Да, разумеется. Извините меня. Я все сделаю.  
– Благодарю вас. Вы прекрасный сотрудник. Работать с вами было удовольствием. Ах, да... Будет много вопросов, наверное, кто-то захочет связаться с господином директором. Переключайте на меня.  
– Хорошо, я вас поняла.  
Все.  
Некоторое время Академия будет пустовать. Затем они с Канаэ официально разорвут помолвку, ее отец продаст полуостров или сдаст его в аренду под другой проект, и Акио сможет идти куда глаза глядят.  
Одна беда: ему не хотелось никуда идти. Было лишь одно желание: забиться в какую-нибудь норку и не выходить оттуда никогда.  
Теперь-то он отлично понимал хикикомори, которых ранее считал обычными полоумными, не желающими искать общий язык с миром из лени или страха, тонущими в болотах своих комнат и мыслей: нынче тонул сам Акио, и некому было вытащить его. А у него после ухода Анси не хватало сил даже на то, что раньше получалось само собой.  
Он знал слово: _разделенные_. Но забыл, откуда знал.  
Акио усмехнулся, чувствуя одновременно горечь и неуместное, больное веселье.  
Старость – это когда забываешь больше, чем окружающие когда-либо смогут узнать. И он чувствовал себя старым, линялым, покоробленным и обнаженным энтропией до костей.  
Еще не край...  
Вскоре пришли – одна за другой – вторая, а затем и третья волны осознания.  
_Ждал зари я в нетерпенье, в книгах тщетно утешенье_  
_Я искал в ту ночь мученья, – бденья ночь, без той, кого_  
_Звали здесь Линор. То имя... Шепчут ангелы его,_  
_На земле же – нет его._ [2]  
Будь Акио хоть немного другого склада, обладай иным характером, он был бы парализован в своих мыслях и действиях. Впрочем, он и так напоминал себе зомби: ходил, ел, спал, отвечал на звонки, водил машину словно в полусне.  
Когда-то он слышал легенду о великом непобедимом воине, сопровождавшем Избранного. Суть легенды плохо ему помнилась, но один факт оттуда все же врезался в память накрепко: стоило Избранному оставить воина, отправиться по делам или еще куда, последнего словно выключали. Таким воином был сейчас Акио.  
Он не мог дождаться, когда все наконец утихнет и можно будет перестать думать о посторонних вещах.  
Безысходность.  
Некуда и незачем бежать.  
Не к кому.  
В английском языке есть слово, удивительно точно описывавшее чувства Акио: despair.  
Одиночество отчаяния.

Он не пошел на прощальную вечеринку, устроенную Кирюу Тогой, хотя его усиленно зазывали многие.  
Не хотелось никого видеть. Тем более – Тогу, который слишком хорошо знал его, в том числе _его-настоящего_.  
Акио хотелось только, чтобы все эти люди поскорее убрались и оставили его наедине с его мыслями.  
Он терял себя.  
Снова.  
У Диоса была Анси.  
Потом Диос был у Анси.  
Потом...  
Для него не будет никакого «потом».  
Рассвет уже не настанет, не прав был тот поэт.

_«Акио,_  
_Я понимаю и сочувствую твоей утрате._  
_К сожалению, дела заставляют меня покинуть полуостров._  
_Поскольку ты, очевидно, более не являешься членом семьи Отори, ты можешь воспользоваться особняком Кирюу, если, конечно, захочешь._  
_Вряд ли мы еще увидимся, поэтому позволь выразить тебе мою благодарность._  
_Ты сам знаешь, за что._  
_Прощай._  
_Кирюу Тога»_

Это было очень предсказуемо.  
Нанами однажды случайно обмолвилась при Анси, что Тога временами настоящий тиран, который всегда поступает как лучше, руководствуясь при этом скорее своими представлениями об этом, даже если они не совпадают с мнением окружающих.  
Акио не собирался принимать его предложение.  
Подобного подарка он не заслуживал.  
Все, что было между ними, должно уйти вместе с Анси, поскольку являлось частью ее игры, ее мира.  
(Ошибка первая.)  
Ему удалось достаточно быстро подыскать себе небольшой дом с гаражом. Студенческий городок медленно вымирал, и было просто найти дом с таким расчетом, чтобы рядом не было соседей.  
Как и раньше, каждый новый день начинался одинаково: с чашки кофе. Только теперь после чашки кофе наступала тишина.  
Ничегонеделание сводило с ума.  
В конце концов, Акио не выдержал и перевез из Академии почти все розы, которые Анси выращивала у себя в оранжерее, хотя терпеть не мог эти цветы.  
Вечером он долго сидел перед пересаженными и выкупанными цветами.  
Каждый сорт выращен специально для определенного дуэлянта.  
Бледно-зеленые. Розы Саёндзи Киоичи.  
Молодость и надежда, связующее звено между материализмом природы и сверхъестественным.  
Крупные цветы с махристо-волнистыми лепестками, обладавшие самым слабым, почти водянистым запахом. Анси провела за выведением этого сорта не один месяц.  
Осенне-оранжевые розы Арисугавы Дзюри.  
Амбиции, ум, раздражительность, душевное тепло. Лицемерие Афродиты.  
Тяжелые цветы с гладкими лепестками.  
Голубые. Розы Каору Микки.  
Интересный цвет заучек и правдолюбов.  
Невинность, благоразумие, искренность.  
Небольшие бутоны, словно сжатые в тугую пружину.  
Желтые. Розы Кирюу Нанами.  
Символ солнца и божественной власти для взбалмошной, грубой, самовлюбленной девчонки. Ревность, ложь и предупреждение.  
Самые болезненные и капризные розы в коллекции Анси.  
Индиго. Розы Тцусиа Рюки.  
Цвет фанатизма и обостренной интуиции, депрессивный из-за своей глубины.  
Самый редкий сорт, постоянно стремившийся сменить окраску на голубую. Не иначе как стремился быть не таким, каким его задумали.  
Алые. Розы Кирюу Тоги.  
Революция и гнев. Любовь и красота. Предупреждение об опасности. Цвет патрициев.  
Удивительно красивые у этого сорта были лепестки – немного угловатые и загнутые, словно кошачьи когти.  
Белые. Розы Тэндзё Утэны.  
Чистота и истина. Траур и смерть.  
Очень крупные, с идеальными лепестками.  
Сама Анси предпочитала всем другим розы чайные, нежного палево-розового оттенка, чувственные и изящные, растущие кустиками.  
Цветы неплохо чувствовали себя в отдельной комнате на втором этаже.  
Они немного пригасили отчаяние, глодавшее Акио, позволив ему заняться чем-то. Правда, он не был уверен, что вообще хочет чем-то заниматься.  
Предсказуемый результат: Акио то вообще не отходил от своей импровизированной оранжереи, даже спал там, то дни напролет сидел в кресле над единственной чашкой черного кофе.  
Он не ощущал ничего, ни единой эмоции. Тоска поглотила все. Осталась только звенящая пустота.  
Иногда он выходил из дома и бродил по узким улочкам. Разумеется, в студгородке всё еще жили, хотя большинство студентов разъехалось, что практически парализовало местную экономику. Изредка ему встречались даже смутно знакомые люди. Они здоровались. Акио редко отвечал.

_– Смотри, это же заместитель председателя Академии Отори!_  
_– Не говори глупостей, пожалуйста. Я хорошо знаю Отори Акио. Он представительный молодой человек и не ходит пешком._  
_– В самом деле? Но это он, точно. Говорят, в Академии произошла страшная трагедия..._  
_– Правда? А что случилось?_  
_– Я слышала, одна ученица из ревности убила другую._  
_– Какой ужас! Как дирекция это допустила?!_

– Господин Отори! Какая приятная встреча. Добрый день. Скажите, ведь Академия будет открыта вновь? Это временные трудности с финансированием? Вы уже нашли спонсоров? Я хотел бы... Господин Отори, подождите! Вот черт...

– Купите кулон, молодой человек. Вы не хотите амулет? Смотрите, этот амулет принесет вам любовь и богатство. А вот журавлик на удачу и счастье... Смотрите. У меня... Ну и иди. Урод.

Люди всегда были интересны ему во всем их разнообразии, но Анси, проклятая ведьма, что-то сделала с ним.

_Тень ложится удлиненно, на полу лежит года, –_  
_И душе не встать из тени, пусть идут, идут года, –_  
_Знаю, – больше никогда!_

Уходя, она унесла в своем смешном маленьком чемоданчике его душу.  
Сначала она убила Диоса.  
Теперь убивала Акио.  
Одна за другой рвались нити.  
Один за другим сиротели дома.  
Одна за другой вяли и умирали розы.  
И душа Акио медленно превращалась в пустыню.

**_désert_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**retour**

 

Ворота Академии давно не смазывали. Когда ветер раскачивал створки, звук был такой, словно в аду мучили очередную бедную душу.

Двор, дорожки и даже спортивные площадки медленно отвоевывала обратно трава. В оранжерее какие-то озорники выбили часть окон и выкопали почти все розы. Внутри царил один-единственный непомерно разросшийся куст, усыпанный тугими нежно-кремовыми бутонами. Среди ветвей слышалась возня, то и дело прерываемая щебетом.

Посреди внутреннего двора валялась ракетка для бадминтона.

– Что вам угодно, молодой человек?

Из дверей основного корпуса выглянул немолодой усатый мужчина в форме сторожа.

Как забавно.

Сторожа пустоты.

– Скажите, где я могу найти Отори Акио?

– А... так... он здесь почти не бывает. Редко когда приходит в обсерваторию. Вряд ли он сейчас там. А где он живет, я не знаю. А вы, кстати, кто такой?

– Я... учился здесь. Можно мне немного побродить по территории?

– Я проверю ваше имя в списке допуска. Как вас зовут?

– Кирюу Тога. Я выпускник прошлого года.

Он вслед за сторожем зашел в крохотную каморку.

Раньше здесь хранили зонты и дождевики.

– Ну, все в порядке, вам можно. Счастливых воспоминаний.

– Спасибо.

Удивительно. Список доступа. Зачем бы?

Тога прошел через галерею, зашел в аудиторию своей группы и сел за стол. Все казалось почему-то меньше, хотя прошло всего лишь несколько месяцев. Он не мог успеть так вытянуться за это время.

Неожиданно по галерее пронесся отрывистый аккорд.

Тога вскочил, опрокинув стул.

Неужели кто-то еще выбрал этот же самый день для посещения Академии? Это совершенно не входило в его планы и было бы крайне неудобно.

Мгновение он колебался: уйти или посмотреть, кто это?

Наконец любопытство пересилило, и Тога отправился в музыкальную аудиторию, откуда донеслось еще несколько хаотичных нот. Это звучало так, словно кто-то вслушивался в них.

Двери распахнулись бесшумно.

Разительное отличие от ворот.

В аудитории пахло все так же: лаком, деревом, канифолью, мелом, кожаными футлярами и немного – солнечной пылью. Вот только никаких инструментов, кроме старинного рояля в углу, не было.

Подойдя ближе, Тога увидел, что в крышке инструмента зияет огромная трещина. Как печально. Стоило, пожалуй, упросить отца позволить забрать рояль и починить его...

В футоре за панцирем свили гнезда мыши. Бегая внутри по струнам, они порождали звуки, похожие на аккорды, или отдельные ноты – старый инструмент жаловался и стенал в тщетной надежде, что кто-нибудь услышит.

Тога моргнул.

На мгновение ему почудилось, что за роялем сидит Микки.

 

_– Мы с Кодзуэ – все, что осталось у отца в память о матери. Мы и рояль, на котором мы играли._

 

Удивительная штука – человеческая память.

Тога был уверен, что не запоминает ни слова из чужой болтовни, а оказалось, что помнит даже то, что не имело никакого отношения к Кругу Дуэлянтов.

Лифт в башню Студенческого Совета не работал, но Тога легко, через ступеньку, взбежал вверх по лестнице.

На огромном балконе было пусто.

Стол и стулья, разумеется, занесли внутрь, чтобы укрыть от непогоды.

С балкона открывался прекрасный вид на Академию и б **о** льшую часть полуострова. Все в этом чертовом экспериментальном учебном заведении продумывалось и просчитывалось до мелочей для нужд гениальной игры Акио.

Правда, Тога уже совсем не был уверен в том, что игру задумывал именно Акио. Если б это было так, Акио продолжал бы ее, как ни в чем не бывало, с Анси или без. Тем более, так неожиданно удачно все складывалось с передачей ему Академии.

Тоге что-то всегда не нравилось в этой затее.

 

_– Почему ты никогда не сражаешься за Невесту Роз? Ты ведь самый сильный из Дуэлянтов._

 

Он не знал, почему.

Анси пугала его. Он никогда не мог понять, что у нее на уме. Но, очевидно, только его одного это настораживало. Ему не нравилась зацикленность на ней Саёндзи, влюбленность в нее Микки, явная неприкрытая ненависть к ней Дзюри. Анси вселяла в людей какую-то неестественную одержимость. Самое ненормальное – никто не замечал, что происходит. Странно, что и Анси не проявляла к Тоге ни малейшего интереса, держалась с ним отчужденно и настороженно.

А однажды Акио крепко напился и сказал безумно странную вещь.

«В Анси можно смотреться как в зеркало и видеть там только себя. Это смертельно опасно. И дьявольски здорово.»

Они были близнецами, но оказалось, что и Акио не знает, что у нее на уме.

 

Внизу кто-то ходил между клумб с цветами.

Тога думал спуститься, но потом решил, что лучше всего остаться на месте.

Был отличный день, вечер обещал быть ясным, а потом наверняка будут звезды – яркие и четкие.

Акио не интересовался звездами, хотя и вел уроки астрономии у средней и старшей школы. Ему просто важна была возможность уединения и управления проектором. Но, тем не менее, о звездах он знал очень много и любил иногда смотреть на них ночь напролет. Он говорил, что иногда звезды дотягивают лучики почти до самого его сердца.

 

_– Прости. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я совсем не хотел причинять тебе боль._

_– Именно этого ты и хотел. Успокойся. Тебе не нужно извиняться._

_– Ты... успокаиваешь меня?_

 

Тога потряс головой, словно это могло ему помочь выкинуть из нее непрошенные воспоминания.

Их отношения Акио, скорее всего, постарался забыть в первую очередь. Он не принял его предложение жить в особняке Кирюу, даже не ответил на письмо. Вряд ли он вообще помнит о Тоге. Нанами, к примеру, почти все забыла. Глядя на фотографию Анси и Утэны, она пыталась расспрашивать о них, явно не притворно.

Он наводил справки: большинство студентов Академии Отори забыли все, словно ничего не было. Студентами и выпускниками этого заведения они были только на бумаге.

Не единственная, конечно, но одна из самых ярких странностей.

Этого вокруг близнецов хватало – странностей.

Ощущение безвременности, например.

Не стазис – полнота бесконечности.

 

_– Хочешь прокатиться верхом?_

_– С удовольствием._

 

Впервые Тога увидел Акио в учебной аудитории почти семь лет назад. Удивительно, как мало тогда нужно было, чтобы Кирюу Тога влюбился... Конечно, Акио – отдельный разговор. Тога не встречал больше никого, кто внушал бы настолько противоречивые чувства. И с течением времени понятнее они не становились, скорее уж, наоборот: Тога все больше запутывался.

 

Пожалуй, больше не имело смысла оставаться на балконе. Небо заволакивало тучами, собирался дождь. Так что Тога ушел в башню. Внутри было темно и прохладно. А вверху была обсерватория.

Ему ужасно захотелось подняться туда.

Особого смысла сопротивляться этому желанию не было.

Он никому не сказал, когда вернется, так что в каком-то смысле время полностью принадлежало ему. Осознавать это после напряженного учебного графика последних двенадцати лет было удивительно и немного пугающе.

До обсерватории оказалось непросто добраться без лифта: видимо, из экономии места пролеты и сама лестница были узкими, словно кротовые ходы. Тоге даже стало немного не по себе. Но он продолжил подниматься – виток за витком.

В голову пришло, что это напоминает путь к Арене Дуэлей.

Эволюция?

В обсерватории все было по-прежнему.

На диване сидел Акио и смотрел в окно.

Он даже не повернул головы на звук шагов.

Лишь когда Тога подошел и встал рядом, Акио посмотрел на него.

– С возвращением, Кирюу Тога. Давно не виделись.

 

**venue**


	3. Chapter 3

**memoration**

Это был совсем другой человек.  
Внешне Акио нисколько не изменился, но Тога помнил его совершенно не таким. Лучшее слово-характеристика этого человека, какое за все время знакомства смог подобрать Тога: шампанское. Но из шампанского выдохлись все искры. Игристое стало скучным белым вином.  
Давно не виделись.  
Вернее, никогда.  
С этим человеком Тога прежде не встречался.  
Ему еще не приходилось видеть Акио без Диоса.  
– Мне хотелось посмотреть на Академию до того, как ее снесут.  
– Ее не снесут.  
Даже голос – и тот был чужим: Акио говорил так, словно ничто на свете его больше не интересовало.  
– Директорат и учредители больше не заинтересованы в этом проекте, и по настоянию Канаэ мне передали все документы.  
– Но почему?  
– Знаешь, что забавно? Я понятия не имею. Может, она решила сделать мне прощальный подарок... Так что я владелец воспоминаний всех студентов Академии.  
Тога почувствовал, как вдоль хребта на коже выступают мурашки.  
Сторожа пустоты.  


_– Мне нужна твоя помощь._  
От этих слов сердце у Тоги зашлось в необузданном (таком щенячьем) восторге. За эти слова и тон, которыми они были сказаны, он готов был для Акио на все.  
– Что я должен делать? 

Они медленно шли по Академии.  
Под ногами похрустывал гравий.  
Дождь так и не начался, хотя тучи обложили все небо. Далеко внизу рокотало море. Штормило.  
Мемориальный холл Немуро под сумрачным небом показался не таинственным, хранящим множество секретов, а старым, усталым и несчастным. Все когда-то начиналось здесь.  
Акио тронул густую завесу плюща, скрывавшую следы пожара.  
– Зачем ты здесь – на самом деле?  
«Я надеялся на встречу с тобой.»  
Тога подошел ближе.  
– Думаю, мне не хватало возможности поговорить с тобой за чашечкой чая.  
Акио ощутимо вздрогнул. 

_Чашка летела вниз недостоверно долго. Золотисто-изумрудный чай достиг мраморного пола намного быстрее и разлетелся каскадом сверкающих в свете лампы брызг. Только потом послышался звон._  
А Тога уже бился в его руках, тщетно силясь вырваться. Самоуверенный, холодный, здравомыслящий Кирюу Тога – такой взрослый для своих лет, что его попросту не могла миновать...  
– Акио... Пожалуйста...  
(... вторая ошибка.)  
Они оба потом толком не помнили, что именно происходило.  
Только ярость, лютая злоба, запах крови, тепло ударов.  
Что-то рвалось с треском.  
Кто-то из них кричал. Может, оба.  
Слепящая боль. Акио чувствовал ее так, словно она была его собственной.  
Потом было темно.  
После темноты было много крови.  
И Акио двое суток не спал, сидя у постели, боясь отойти хоть на минуту.  
То было единственное время, когда он совершенно забыл об Анси, не хотел ни видеть ее, ни слышать. Ему все равно было, где она и что с ней.  
Потом Тога проснулся и, морщась, взял Акио за руку.  
Словно плотину прорвало. Акио почувствовал, что по щеке катится слеза. Было стыдно и ужасающе легко, словно он превратился в стратостат.  
– Прости. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я совсем не хотел причинять тебе боль.  
– Именно этого ты и хотел. Успокойся. Тебе не нужно извиняться.  
– Ты... Успокаиваешь меня?  
Удивление.  
Осознание.  
Шок.  
– Это я тебя спровоцировал, Акио.  
Несколько мгновений Акио смотрел на него, силясь разозлиться.  
Не получилось.  
Эту розу он вырастил сам.  
Но понимание только больше обескураживало почему-то. 

– Пойдем. Начинается дождь.  
Тога, наверное, с минуту стоял у холла и смотрел на плющ, прежде чем направиться следом за Акио.  
Они шли по городку на расстоянии пары десятков метров друг за другом. За ними шел дождь, постепенно нагоняя их медленными шлепками капель.  
Получалось очень красиво: там, где они проходили, асфальт покрывался мокрыми веснушками.  
Ливень накрыл городок в тот самый момент, когда за Тогой закрылась дверь.  
Акио уже поставил воду кипятиться.  
Тога откинул с лица несколько намокших прядей и огляделся.  
В доме было тихо. Пахло мертвыми цветами и одиночеством. В окна дышал шторм: дом стоял над самым обрывом. Тога на минуту даже представил, как дом срывает с места и уносит за горизонт.  
Некоторое время они сидели рядом на низеньком диванчике и пили ароматный чай, наслаждаясь каждым глотком.  
Их колени соприкасались. 

Акио любил воздействовать на людей на тактильном уровне. Тепло его рук, его запах, дыхание рядом производили на окружающих необыкновенное впечатление. У Тоги, например, всегда появлялось странное ощущение, будто он трогает лотос (или лотос – его, смотря с какой стороны на это взглянуть).  
Но Акио не был похож на лотос.  
Он был похож на мак, на наркотик, от влияния которого не так-то просто избавиться.  
И с каждым прикосновением, подобно наркотику, Акио умел отравлять все больше, все глубже проникая в кровь, образуя подлинную, не миражную, как у Анси, зависимость.  
И, несмотря на это, за год Тога умудрился почти забыть...  
Молчание вдвоем.  
Разговор на языке тела и понятных только им двоим невербальных сигналов.  
И великолепный зеленый чай со вкусом восходящего солнца в дополнение.  
– Спасибо. Давно не пробовал ничего подобного.  
– Мне это лестно.  
Акио не любил чай, предпочитал кофе. Он поставил чашку на блюдце, и они тихо звякнули друг о друга. Тоге показалось, что где-то лопнула струна.  
– У тебя розы в оранжерее.  
– Они все завяли. Я совершенно не умею с ними обращаться.  
– Акио.  
Вторая чашка тоже оказалась на столе.  
С момента встречи Тоге нестерпимо хотелось заглянуть этому чужому человеку в глаза, но тот самым упорным образом отводил взгляд. И с каждой секундой Тога все сильнее чувствовал натуральную необходимость проверить, Отори Акио перед ним или кукла-манекен? Почему-то ему казалось (даже не казалось, почти трансформировалось в абсолютную уверенность), что именно там, в этих глазах, он найдет ответ на все вопросы. Как тогда... Как всегда...  
Акио не успел оттолкнуть его или увернуться: Тога вжал его в спинку дивана, сдавил его бедра своими и насильно заставил посмотреть на себя.  
И в тот же момент показалось, что стены, мебель, потолок, пол, даже диванчик, на котором они сидели, – все провалилось вниз, а они с Акио наоборот взмыли в какую-то непредставимую, жуткую высь. Почему-то темную, словно самое беззвездное небо.  
Колодец памяти. 

_– Знаете? Вы знаете? Я вчера встретила в ресторане Кирюу Тогу! С ним был потрясающе красивый мужчина._  
– Да что-о-о ты?  
– Да-да. И знаете, мне показалось, между ними что-то есть.  
– Какая ерунда! Тога такой бабник.  
– Юкио, а расскажи еще? 

Стенки колодца такие высокие, что не видно света. Не видно даже светил на небе, как обычно это бывает, если попасть на дно глубокой ямы. 

_У самой кромки волны звучат совсем не так, как вверху или дальше по пляжу, совсем иначе, чем в открытом море._  
Почему-то считается, что оно синее.  
Какая ерунда.  
Тога точно знает, что море такого же горьковато-зеленого цвета, как глаза заместителя председателя.  
Против солнца кожа Акио кажется совсем темной, а глаза, наоборот, яркие – в них плещется солнце. Тога притягивает его (притягивает солнце в его глазах) к себе и целует. После купания губы у Акио такие же солоноватые, как его взгляд. 

В колодце холодно. Дыхание оседает паром на губы, на грудь... 

_Их странно видеть вместе, понимать, что они близнецы, видеть их схожесть. Странно знать, что Анси и Акио одного возраста._  
Тога был единственным, кто знал об этих двоих почти все.  
Наверное, именно поэтому он не любил Анси.  
Только...  
Не только.  
Он не любил Анси.  
Точка. 

Управлять людьми – непростое умение.  
Для того, чтобы управлять людьми, нужно хорошо понимать их.  
Но для того, чтобы управление было успешным, одного понимания мало. Нужно кое-что помимо этого.  
Для Тоги этим «кое-чем» была неумолимость.  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
В безжизненном взгляде (в море, отравленном нефтью) шевельнулся на мгновение интерес.  
Кожа у Тоги под пальцами была неприятно прохладной и сухой. Его пальцы не помнили этой кожи: у Акио она всегда была мягкой и теплой. Ее приятно было касаться, приятно смотреть на нее.  
– В самом деле? Мне казалось, я всему тебя научил, и ты стал достаточно самостоятельным, чтобы не нуждаться в чьей-либо помощи.  
Тога с трудом оторвал взгляд от этой сухой кожи.  
Акио так похож был сейчас на умирающий цветок, что невозможно было избавиться от наваждения и думать конструктивно. 

_– А разве таким взрослым людям, как ты, нужна помощь?  
– Но мне нужна именно твоя помощь, Кирюу Тога. Ведь никто, кроме тебя, не поможет мне..._

– ... найти тебя-настоящего.  
Зрачки Акио дрогнули и расширились, когда Тога коснулся его губ своими.  
Воспоминания об Анси, которыми он все это время окружал себя, словно коконом, тихо таяли – пласт за пластом, как сугроб весной.  
Наконец Акио поднял непослушные руки и обхватил ими Тогу.  
Неуклюже, словно марионетка.  
А Тоге показалось – словно утопающий.  
Это – и ничто другое – остановило его.  
– Ты изменился.  
– Да.  
Все между ними всегда было одновременно так просто. И так невыносимо сложно.  
Акио неодолимо тянуло в прошлое, но Тога чувствовал также и совсем другое: какая-то часть души Акио рвалась вперед. Ему не хватало чего-то, что смогло бы соединить прошлое и будущее мостом настоящего. Раньше таким мостом была Анси. И если Тога хотел возвращения Акио, то он должен был занять место Невесты Роз.  


**réminiscence**


End file.
